


Band Freaks

by Eula



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Making Out, Mating Press, Praise Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eula/pseuds/Eula
Summary: While confidence was something that Kaede had plenty of in the bedroom, it meant nothing when faced with a girl with endless enthusiasm... and a penis.Commissions Open At:https://twitter.com/EulaAO3
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Mioda Ibuki
Kudos: 51





	Band Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> I am now the "DR fanfic guy who specializes in one character being cocky until another character whips out her dick" and I could not be happier about it!
> 
> This was a fun commission sent to me by Twitter user @IbukiBaeoda. Thank them for this wonderful prompt, not me.
> 
> (Futanari, Impregnation, Blow Job, Praise Kink)

If there was one thing that Kaede Akamatsu knew how to do without an inch or a sliver or a micron of doubt, it was how to play the piano. She was the Ultimate Pianist, after all. But as a very close second, she knew how to find a good lay.

Ever since starting her academic career at Hope's Peak Academy, she was surrounded by hot, talented, sexually active teens. It was a byproduct of getting the nation's best and brightest all together in one place that they would naturally be horny out of their minds for each other.

Kaede herself had been around the block a couple of times now, proudly having lost her v card on top of her favorite piano. She'd been around enough to feel confident in her ability to spot when someone would be fun in bed or not. And right now, she had her eyes set on Ibuki Mioda, the underclassman Ultimate Musician whom Kaede could not stop hearing rumors about. It seemed like everyone had their own Ibuki Sex Story to pass around, from wild positions to insane role plays and even feats that defy human limitations. It was hard to parse what was real and what wasn't when it came to the rocker girl. Kaede believed that most of it was just hyperbole that people told because they thought they could get away with it since she's so wacky to begin with. But the stuff that she did believe was intriguing to her, to say the least. 

With classes over for the day and a whole weekend to look forward to, Kaede confidently marched through the halls of the prestigious school, looking for the eligible candidate that would lick her pussy.

After a bit of searching, Kaede found Ibuki sitting on a bench in front of the school with some other girls in her class. As she walked up to the group, she heard the end of a story being orchestrated by Ibuki.

"...ten thousand dollars and a promise to never enter the city again to drop all of the charges. Yeah, I guess 'speaker fireworks' weren't the best idea to end a concert on. Oh, hey! You're Kaede, right?"

Kaede smiled to the group and waved "hi" as she leaned into Ibuki's ear and whispered.

"I heard you were a good lay. Come back to my place and prove those rumors right~" Kaede said sultrily into the rave girl's ear. She did this to make sure no one else heard about their plans of debauchery, as well as set the mood immediately. These intentions seemed to go over Ibuki's head, or to the very least she didn't seem to care about them.

"Dude, really?" Ibuki asked excitedly, and somewhat loudly. "You better believe I'm down to fuck! See you later, girls! I'm about to get my freak on!"

She hopped off the bench she was sitting on and waved goodbye to her friends, who were only slightly off-put by Ibuki's bold declaration of sex. She then grabbed Kaede's sleeve and pulled her towards the student dorms.

Kaede was feeling just a bit of whiplash, to say the least. She had heard the Ultimate Musician was energetic, but seeing her in action for herself was an assault on the senses that wasn't altogether an unpleasant experience. Just one she'd have to get used to. Kaede hoped that she'd channel this energy into being a good little bottom when they got back to her room.

As Ibuki dragged Kaede through the halls, she suddenly came to a halt with Kaede bumping into her back.

"Oh, yeah. We're going to your room, right? I... don't know where your room is. Maybe you should lead," Ibuki said sheepishly, her brain just now catching up to reality.

Ibuki didn't stay embarrassed for long as she gladly let Kaede lead her, Kaede's soft hand held Ibuki's as they walked through the halls of the school, dusk quickly approaching.

The pianist let go of the musician's hand for just a second to grab the keys to her dorm and unlock it, letting her guest in first before closing the door behind them.

"Ooo! I love the vibe of your place, Kaede!" Ibuki complimented. "Very cute and fluffy! Just like you!"

"Aww! Thank you so much!" Kaede blushed. "I hope you can keep those compliments coming while I have some fun with you~"

With that, Kaede got in front of Ibuki, her taller frame letting her impose herself over the neon-colored girl. She wrapped her hands around Ibuki's shoulders and drew her in closer to her.

Ibuki, however, seemed a bit caught up at the moment. 

"Gee. It's really cute that you want to be the one in charge, Kaede, but I honestly think it would be for the best if I were the one on top, you know?" Ibuki suggested, still letting Kaede drape her arms around her.

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked, shaken but still trying to keep the tone sexy. "You're just such a cute little button~ I bet you'll moan so cutely when I slide my tongue against your pussy. Or when my fingers graze your clit~"

" _That's not all you'll be grazing..._ " Ibuki muttered under her breath.

"Hmm? What was that dear?" Kaede questioned, still feeling up Ibuki's body.

"Ah! Nothing. Just keep going, you might find a surprise or something!"

"Please, I don't believe any of those wild rumors that go around about you," Kaede chided while dragging her fingers down Ibuki's stomach after she untucked her shirt from her skirt. "I don't think anything at this point would be a surpri-"

Kaede was cut off as she reached Ibuki's skirt. Her mask of bravado and confidence slipped away in an instant as she felt something hard and thick press back into her hand as she felt up the front of Ibuki's skirt.

"Woah, i-it's true, then? You have a..." Kaede stammered as her hand felt the thing pulse in her hands.

"Yep!" Ibuki responded giddily. "I've got a cock! A dick! A big ole hunk of futa meat. And I've gotta say, this dick does _not_ like getting dommed. I'm sure you can make accommodations for me and my fat fucking cock, right?"

Without a word of warning, Ibuki grabbed Kaede by her sweater collar and brought her down for a kiss. The sudden intrusion of Ibuki's tongue into Kaede's mouth sent a shiver up the blonde's spine. She had never felt so out of control of a sexual situation before. Yet she wouldn't change anything about this.

She could feel Ibuki gently leading her to her bed, each step punctuated by another dive of Ibuki's expert tongue into her mouth. It came as a shock but not a surprise when her tongue pressed against Kaede's and she felt the metal stud of a piercing tap against her. The cool metal sent chills through her as it worked over her entire mouth, effortlessly dominating the pianist in an area where she had always reigned supreme.

Before she knew it, Kaede felt her bed hit the back of her leg. Ibuki wildly threw herself forward, letting Kaede fall and safely land on the pink comforter before reengaging the kiss with passion. She could feel the girl under her already start to squirm and moan into the kiss from the pleasure. She smiled internally as she knew that she was going to have loads of fun with this girl.

She swirled her tongue around Kaede's as the hand that wasn't caressing her face was inching downwards towards Kaede's music note skirt. Kaede couldn't feel any of this, too caught up in this less than wholesome makeout session to process anything outside of Ibuki's mouth. The girls happily swapped spit between each other as their mouths became indistinguishable from each other. Kaede could feel her lower half get hotter and hotter as the makeout session went on.

Her addled mind could barely handle any new stimulation, so when she felt her skirt get flipped up and a pair of fingers pressed against her petal, it sent an extra potent jolt of electricity coursing through her whole body. She yelped into the kiss as Ibuki's fingers found Kaede's pussy and were relentless in pleasing the poor girl. 

The blonde couldn't believe that someone could feel this good while having sex. Sure, she's had plenty of guys and girls in her bed before, but never has it felt this intense. She could barely focus on the kiss as she spasmed and shook from her pussy getting teased by Ibuki. Her eyes crossed as the girl swapped between tracing the edges of her folds and pinching her sensitive clit, all while she hadn't even taken her lacy panties off yet. Her cunt was already leaking and drenching her underwear before she had a chance to take them off.

It was all too much for Kaede to handle. Embarrassingly, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to a climax, and they couldn't have been three minutes into their romp. The pianist couldn't help herself, though. Ibuki was just too good at what she was doing. Her amazing tongue dominated and controlled her mouth, swirling around her own and exploring every inch of her, while her fingers prodded and teased relentlessly. Her slick thighs pressed together as she moaned louder and louder into the kiss.

Without being able to warn the girl on top of her, she squealed as her floodgates broke. Her wet panties were ruined even further as she came hard at the mercy of Ibuki's hand. Ibuki made sure to draw it out as long as she could, egging her on as the blonde panted into her mouth. It was only when she figured that the pianist couldn't take it anymore did she remove her soaked hand from her waist and draw back from the kiss, a long strand of spit still connecting their mouths.

Kaede heaved in air, finally getting a proper chance to breathe since she learned she wasn't in charge of this rodeo. Not that she was complaining in the slightest. She never knew that she needed someone as masterful at sex as Ibuki was to take the lead. 'If I could feel that wonderful just from her making out with me and playing with the outside of my pussy,' she thought to herself, 'what else could she do to me...?'

Luckily, she barely had to entertain that thought process as Ibuki shot up like a rocket, getting off of Kaede's sensitive body and plopping herself down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Welp! That was super duper fun and all, but you can't expect me to just shlick you off without some kind of fun in return, right? Kid pro quo and all that! Cmon! Get on your knees in front of me and give her a formal greeting!"

Ibuki's boundless energy must have been infectious, because even though she just came harder than she ever has in months, Kaede happily slid off of the bed. Kaede took this time to slip off her sweater, followed by her shirt and bra, letting her massive tits bounce free. She also reached down and pulled off her cum stained panties, which were useless at keeping anything clean at this point.

"Ooo! Good idea!" chirped Ibuki from the bed. "What good are tits if you can't show them off?" Enthusiastically, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and flung it off of her body in one motion, letting it fall onto the bed behind her. She then confidently puffed out her chest, displaying not only her bare breasts but also the fact that she hadn't been wearing a bra all day. Kaede didn't have time or the mind to even question this as she scooted closer to the huge tent formed in Ibuki's skirt. Smugly, Ibuki grabbed the hem of her skirt and lifted it off the bulge, showing off her continued aversion to wearing any type of underwear.

Staring Kaede in the face was a beautiful, massive 14-inch cock. Her shaft was as pale as the rest of the rocker, but with a dark tip that was dripping precum. Strong veins accented the futa cock, making it look even more powerful and vulgar on the small girl. It throbbed in time with her heartbeat now that it was exposed to the open air. All of it led down to a heft pair of nuts that hid her admittedly wet pussy, each ball delicious and irresistible looking.

Kaede couldn't help but think of a metronome when she saw the thing. It throbbed and swayed slightly from side to side as she stared. She was enraptured by the sight, having never seen a cock as big as Ibuki's, especially not on a girl as lithe as her.

"I appreciate the lovey-dovey looks you're giving my chick dick, but I'm not gonna cum just from you looking at it! Cmon, get your head in the game!" Ibuki exclaimed as she reached forward and grabbed the back of Kaede's head. She quickly pulled her forward, snapping Kaede out of her stupor as her face was jammed against the thick cock she'd been admiring.

"O-oh yeah. Sorry, Ibuki. I kinda got caught up with how... pretty your cock looked," Kaede said, slightly flustered saying something like that to a female classmate.

"Aww! That's so sweet of you!" Ibuki cried, her hands still handling Kaede's head. "You look pretty cute down there, too! Your face nudged up against my dick is one of the hottest things I've seen in a while~"

Kaede felt this compliment reverberate through her head and let it light up her stomach. There was something about being at this girl's mercy while she praised the pianist that was all too alluring to her. Her tongue absentmindedly slid out of her mouth as she took her first taste of Ibuki's massive cock.

Ibuki hissed in a loud moan as she felt Kaede's tongue lather up her cock. She started from the base and diligently made her way up, licking every inch of the thing until it was completely shining in her saliva. Kaede's breathing got heavier and her thinking became slower as the time came to a crawl while servicing this dick. She gradually made her way up to the head, where she happily swirled her tongue around the throbbing member and slurped up whatever delicious precum she could catch in her mouth. It was unreal how giddy she felt doing something like this, happily licking and kissing Ibuki's cock like a back alley prostitute. 

"Man, you're good! Keep going, babe~ I bet you could take my cock all the way if you put your mind to it!" Ibuki praised, the hand on Kaede's head gently nudging her down, deeper onto her cock.

Kaede complied without a second thought, the compliments going straight to her head while she went down on Ibuki's head. She parted her lips and fit the tip in her mouth, which was easy enough at first. She started bobbing her head up and down, sliding more and more of that gorgeous cock inside of her mouth and eventually edging into her throat. She took one last, deep breath before taking the plunge, shoving her head forward into Ibuki's pelvis and forcing that cock deep into her throat. Her eyes watered slightly as her throat was stretched open from the biggest cock she had ever taken. 

Not wanting to disappoint Ibuki, pulled back and pushed forward again, properly blowing the fat girl cock in her mouth. Her lips wrapped around the shaft tightly, creating a vacuum seal as she sucked on the prick hard. She moaned into the cock as she could feel it stretch and fuck her throat, the fat head mercilessly shaping her mouth to fit its preference. Her spit coating the shaft made it easier for her to slide up and down on the rod. In no time at all, her movements became frantic and energetic. Her head bobbed up and down faster and faster, wanting to milk the swelling cock in front of her for everything it was worth. This increased enthusiasm drew more strained moans from Ibuki, who was starting to tense up and shake from the pleasure.

"Mmm~ Geez, Kaede. You're stupid good at sucking cock," Ibuki moaned, still guiding Kaede's bobbing head with her hand as her back arched from the premium blowjob. "Better than most other girls I've ever been with. I wouldn't mind getting invited back here once in a while to see your adorable face lap up my cock. Maybe after a concert too, I can drag you backstage and let you go nuts on my cock~ Ah, make sure you get my balls too."

With a loud, wet _pop,_ Kaede slid the shaft out of her mouth, taking in lungfuls of air that she didn't realize she needed. With veritable hearts dotting her hazy, unfocused eyes, she dragged her face down the shaft, letting the spit coating it drench her face as she came eye level to those two fat, potent balls. She dove forward, her mouth finding purchase instantly as she wrapped her lips around her sack. She sucked and licked the pair insistently, making sure no surface wasn't worshiped by her tongue or mouth. Kaede looked right up at Ibuki as she had those two fat nuts in her mouth, loving that she was driving the dominant girl to moan and clutch at the bedspread.

"Mmm!!! Just like that, cutie~" Ibuki sighed. "I should've looked into fucking you ages ago. That's gotta be the best cock cleaning anyone has ever given me! You look so pretty while you do it too~ That cute face of yours right next to my manly, vulgar cock is like a Mozart painting or something! Please keep going until I've pumped you full of my hot jizz!"

The praise from the futa did wild things to Kaede's head. The more she spoke, the more vigorously she wanted to blow Ibuki. She finished sucking and slurping on her nuts before pulling her spit-soaked face back and throating herself on her cock again, going much faster than before. Kaede's face slammed relentlessly into Ibuki's hips. Her mouth and throat made obscene noises in conjunction with her almost whorish moans as she desperately threw herself into the task of pleasing Ibuki's dick.

"Ahh! Fuck, man!" Ibuki gasped. "I'm cumming! Holy moly, you got real good real quick! I'm gonna blow my load straight down your throat! Take every drop like the good girl you are!"

Ibuki used both hands to hold the blonde's head down, forcing her face to take the full brunt of her cock as she came. A torrent of warm, sticky futa cum shot straight down Kaede's greedy throat, coating it with white as both of them moaned from the pleasure of release. Even though Kaede wasn't being stimulated, she could still feel herself cum in tandem with Ibuki, her lonely pussy gushing fem cum just from the feeling of being treated like a good little cock sucker.

After what felt like minutes in hangtime, Ibuki let go of Kaede's head and fell backward onto the bed. She panted at the exertion of cumming from such a good oral session.

As Kaede slid her mouth off of Ibuki's still sinfully hard cock, she gathered what little cum that had gotten into her mouth and swallowed it, enjoying the taste and feel of Ibuki's seed. She knew that just one blowjob wouldn't be enough to satiate either of them, though.

Without being prompted, Kaede climbed onto the bed and straddled Ibuki, rubbing her sizable butt up against the erect cock.

"I'd be happy to go much further with you~" Kaede said teasingly, knowing that even from her advantaged position she wasn't in control anymore. "But I'm worried about getting pregnant. Did you happen to bring a condom with you? I don't have any here."

"Pssh. Don't worry about it," Ibuki said without a care in the world, already grinding her cock against Kaede's plush ass. "I'm the master at pulling out. You don't have to worry about getting knocked up one bit!"

"Really?" Kaede asked, just a slight bit apprehensive. "Are you sure?"

"Yep! I'm sure I'm sure!" And with that, Ibuki reared her hips back, let her cock line up to Kaede's silky entrance, and rammed into her pianist in one thrust.

Kaede was positive she could feel her mind shattered. She'd had plenty of guys fuck her, and even had her fair share of toys inside of her, but none of those could compare to the size and power that was Ibuki and her fat girl cock. She looked down to see her stomach bulge from the sheer size of the thing. Her eyes rolled and crossed as she let out a loud, guttural moan. She had never thought that her pussy could be stretched so wide to fit something so amazingly thick.

Ibuki grabbed Kaede by the hips and got to work immediately. She jackhammered her sensitive cock straight into Kaede's pussy, brushing against the entrance to her womb with her cock head as she fucked her from below. From down there, Ibuki got to see the entire show that was Kaede getting destroyed by a fat cock. Her impressive tits bounced up and down with each thrust. The grip on her hips allowed her to feel Kaede's jiggling ass shake in time with her fucking. And the face she made while getting railed was simply adorable. Her tongue couldn't stay put inside of her mouth as she drooled all over herself, not able to entirely handle all of the synapses in her brain firing off from pleasure so hard.

"And I thought your mouth pussy was good, babe!" Ibuki praised, her eyes hungrily taking in the full buffet that was Kaede's shaking body. "The way your pussy grips so tightly around me makes me think you're a virgin! I know that's not true since you were a master cock sucker, but damn you could trick me right now! Fuck, I might just cum early from how good you feel! You'll be my favorite little call girl ever if you got me to cum again!"

This activated something in Kaede's brain. Hearing this, started fucking herself on Ibuki's dick while the current power bottom was reaming her from below. Kaede's head was melting from the euphoria of getting her pussy rocked in tandem with the lewd things Ibuki was saying about her. Her chest lit up with fuzzies every time she heard Ibuki compliment her and the way she was getting fucked. She didn't think she could live without it anymore.

Surprisingly, Kaede could already feel Ibuki's cock swell inside of her again. The sensitivity from just cumming in conjunction with how good Kaede's tight pussy felt drove her closer to the edge much faster this time. In some recess of her cock rattled mind, Kaede knew she should slide herself off of Ibuki's dick and jack her off to completion since they didn't have a condom and she wasn't on birth control. As much fun as it would've been to feel that cock head smash into her womb and fill it up in its entirety, she knew the responsible thing to do was to stop.

But as soon as she slowed down and made to get off, the grip on her hips turned vice-like and she was pinned even further down onto the cock.

"As if I'd let you not take it all the way after treating me so well," Ibuki chastised. "You and this cute butt of yours are gonna stayed glued to my hips as I cum straight into your fertile... tight... womb!"

Each pause was emphasized by another thrust from Ibuki, drilling her cock deep into Kaede as she kept her wrapped around her dick. She upped the ante by removing one of the hands around her hips, only to bring it back down onto her body as she smacked Kaede's ass.

"Ahhh!!!" Kaede screamed, the spanking taking her by surprise. "Mmm! N-no! Please don't cum straight into me! Your cock is amazing and I'd love to let you finish, but anywhere but in there!"

This plea fell on deaf ears as Ibuki carnal slammed her dick into Kaede one thrust after the other. Every other thrust was accompanied by another, swift spank to Kaede's soft booty, drawing out even more desperate moans from the pianist as she was fucked hard and raw.

"Hmm," Ibuki feigned thinking as she abused Kaede's body. "Nah, I think I'd much rather empty my nuts into your pretty pianist pussy. I'm sure you'll love it by the end like how you love getting dommed by a girl with a fat cock, right? We're all learning things about ourselves today! You'll just learn that you would much rather have me shoot my load straight into you and get you pregnant!"

And without much more warning from Ibuki, she grit her teeth as she slammed Kaede down one last time, her hold on her thigh made it impossible for Kaede to do much more than squirm as she felt Ibuki creampie her. Kaede screamed loudly, not caring if anyone in the halls or the other rooms could hear her as she felt her womb get flooded with warm jizz. Her initial, rational thoughts were ones of fear of getting pregnant while she was still in school. But slowly as her pussy was filled more and more, her brain was filled more and more with lewd, provocative thoughts. 'So what if I get pregnant,' she asked herself. 'This feels too good to ignore~ I wouldn't mind Ibuki fucking me like she's trying to pump her kids into me every day. I couldn't live without this pleasure! I need more of this!" 

So her frantic screams and moans of worry turned to ones of pure, liquid lust as her inhibitions were thrown out of the window. She ground her hips against Ibuki's, wanting more of that hot dick inside of her so it can shoot more cum deeper into her. When the inevitable limit of how much Kaede's pussy could take was hit, Kaede moaned as she felt her jizz leak out of her, wishing she could stuff even more of her baby batter into her. The stinging pain in her butt made her lower half twitch and spasm as she rode out her own orgasm atop Ibuki's cock, getting both of their legs drenched in sticky fem cum.

Woozily, Kaede fell forward onto the bed, laying on her back next to Ibuki, wiped out and exhausted. She panted as she felt even more cum leak from her pussy now that Ibuki's cock wasn't hindering its escape. Panting and sweating, Kaede could definitely fall asleep right now if given the opportunity.

Ibuki, however, had other ideas.

"Nope, that won't do! We gotta go at least one more!"

Kaede's eyes shot open as she saw that Ibuki had already jumped off of the bed and lined her incomprehensibly still hard cock up to Kaede's leaking pussy. Even just this slight teasing of her cock head against her folds drew a slutty moan out of her as her entire body was sensitive from being fucked so hard. She was happy to service Ibuki now that she had been shown the world of letting the girl with the dick take control.

"One more time to REALLY make sure you're pregnant!" Ibuki exclaimed, shoving her entire cock back into Kaede in a single thrust. Kaede's pussy made obscene sounds as the rocker's cock was reintroduced into it. These were drowned out by the moans escaping Kaede's mouth, though, as she was sent into another fit of moan wildly.

"I don't think I've ever wanted to knock a girl up more than you, Kaede! Your entire body is just so damn sexy. I'm surprised you haven't had anyone pump a kid into you yet. You're such a good, obedient girl who feels amazing around me! It's like you were made to exclusively take my cock! Do me a favor and get pregnant with my kids, please!"

Ibuki leaned her body over Kaede, towering over her as much as she could while fucking into her repeatedly, the bulge on her stomach become pronounced with each thrust.

Kaede's body was limp with soreness and pleasure. After being filled with two cumshots and her own body wracked with orgasm after orgasm, she was surprised that she was still conscious at this point. But not only was she conscious, but she was also loving every second of Ibuki going for round two on her cunt.

Moaning and wanting every inch of Ibuki against and inside of her, she wrapped her legs around her pistoning hips and locked her ankles together, ensuring that Ibuki wouldn't be able to pull out even if she wanted to. Similarly, she wrapped her arms around Ibuki's back and pulled her in closer to her chest, her fat jugs pressing into Ibuki's comparatively tiny ones.

The futa only tangentially took in all of this information as her sole focus right now was shoving her cock as deep into Kaede as she could and getting her pregnant.

"You want it, huh?" Ibuki teased. "You want to get knocked up by the biggest cock in school?"

"AHH! YES!!! PLEASE!!!" Kaede begged. "I don't care anymore! Please get me fucking pregnant if I'm not already! Shoot your warm seed into my womb until you've knocked me up into your woman! I'd hate going to sleep tonight without knowing if you got me positive. I need it! I need it so so so badly!"

Kaede's speech slowly devolved into slurred rambling as her brains were fucked clean out of her head. Ibuki's heart warmed at seeing how happy her little slut was at the prospect of getting stuff with her kids. As a reward, she only upped the intensity of her fucking, her futa nuts slapping into Kaede's ass louder and louder with each slam. Ibuki panted and started to sweat from the exertion. She hadn't fucked anyone this hard in a crazy long time. It was something about Kaede that made her mega horny.

Ibuki got back into the rhythm of spanking Kaede, the red handprints already on her ass from last time getting more added to the collection as she brutally slapped the soft flesh of Kaede's jiggling, juicy ass that already bounced with each thrust.

It soon became too much for even Ibuki's level head (at least when it came to sex) could handle. Near deliriously, Ibuki thrashed with her dick all the harder, mounting Kaede further and further until her arms and legs were also wrapped around the blonde, resulting in a full-on mating press.

"AH! FUCK KAEDE!" she screamed, feeling a wild pleasure finally catch up to her. "I'M ABOUT TO CUM IN YOUR FERTILE LITTLE PUSSY! I'M GONNA GET YOU PREGNANT WITH MY KIDS! EVEN AFTER YOU HAVE THEM, I'LL JUST KEEP FILLING YOUR SOFT PUSSY UP AGAIN AND AGAIN TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE MINE! I NEED YOUR PUSSY MORE THAN ANYTHING! I NEED YOU TO HAVE MY KIIIIIDS!"

Kaede couldn't respond. Her head was limp and laying against the bed as her face was plastered with the look of pure fuck drunk joy. She moaned and sighed in pleasure as she felt the cock inside of her throb and threatened to release into her womb.

With one more thrust, Kaede tightened her legs and arms around Ibuki, holding her in place as another torrent of cum shot out of her cock and filled her even more full of jizz. She could almost hear spurts of fertile cum flood into her womb and drench her eggs, ensuring that she'd be pregnant in the following months. 

After the insane climax, Ibuki finally felt the ceaseless energy inside of her give out. She fell face-first into Kaede's boobs, smiling to herself knowing that she had these fat things all to herself from now on. She did find it difficult to breathe in them at the moment, though. With a satisfied sigh, she crawled further onto the bed and flopped onto her back, letting her now softening cock lay against her leg.

In a rare moment of weariness for the punk rocker, she could feel her eyelids start to get heavy from the post sex exhaustion. Her dreams enveloped her, giving her all sorts of ideas for what she could do with her new favorite fuck buddy...

At least they would have if Kaede wasn't still awake.

Ibuki's eyes drifted open as she felt her cock getting stimulated. She opened them to see Kaede, eyes hazy with lust as her tongue dragged across the cock in her lap. A moan escaped her mouth, the exhaustion seeping out of her as Kaede lazily slipped her cock into her mouth, her cheek stretched out as her cock head pressed into it.

'Damn,' Ibuki thought to herself. 'She's definitely coming on tour with me.'

**Author's Note:**

> Relatively quick turnaround time for this one! Glad to see it done since I like how it turned out.
> 
> Once again, this was a commission from the aforementioned Twitter patron. If you would like to see me tackle something, head on over to my Twitter (https://twitter.com/EulaAO3) and fill out a commission! I've got everything set up so that I can actually accept your money and not just pinky promise that I'll accept it one day.
> 
> I'm glad people are requesting DR stuff. It's a series I'm very fond of and am surprised I haven't done anything with until recently. It's a shame that I didn't write anything during its peak popularity, but oh whale. Water under the bitch and whatnot. 
> 
> I hope you all are doing well on your end! Thanks a million for reading my stuff. It means a lot knowing that at least some of you enjoy my projects.
> 
> Take it easy!


End file.
